tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aps17/Toriel x Male Reader (lemon?) (And also Big Smoke and some other characters are in the fanfic too)
OOH WEE! This fanfic is meant to be a little treat to myself for you may know that I do have a crush on Toriel (cuz I think she's hot), so that's why I made this! Hopefully you find this Fanfic disgustingly bad/good... Note: I might update this fanfic every so often... Other notes: Y/N = your name You're screwed Mixing HERE WE GO! You were sitting in your couch as usual while you listen to music and doodle little things. Everything was just fine, until you had an idea. You remembered that Mount Ebott was nearby, or at least, somewhere near your area. Not to mention that you've been needing to get yourself some exercise. You grab your phone, earbuds and a bottle of water and head out to the mountain. On the way, you saw some of your friends, a few animals and also a weird rock. But you didn't think much of it. You began to get closer to the mountain, you were starting to get exhausted, so you used all your energy just to stop by the mountain and rest for a little bit. Once you arrived, you sat down next to a tree. You were sweaty and your limbs became jelly. You then remembered you brought your water bottle with you, but then you realized it was rolling into an opening in the mountain. You got up and tried to catch up to it, eventually you caught up to it and take a huge sip outta the bottle. But all of a sudden, you trip on a vine and fall straight into a large pit which you weren't aware of. You fell for a less than a minute until (TWHOMP) you landed on a pile of yellow flowers, which really didn't help your impact, just like the first Pikmin game where Olimar crashed on the planet, and found help. But who would help you? As soon as you thought of that you saw tall figure was moving towards you. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright, my child?" It appeared to be some sort of anthropomorphic goat. "Yeah, I'm fine..." You said to her. Toriel picks you up from the ground and dusts you off. "Thanks, um, what's your name?" "I'm Toriel, and what's yours?" She said. "Oh, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you! So, where am I to be exact?" You questioned. "This, Y/N, is known as the ruins." She responded. "I see... well, we're we gonna go now?" "To my house! That's where we're heading to!" She said with pride "We might as well get going!" You said You and Toriel went through the ruins and solved some puzzles together. It reminded of when you use to be with your mother all the time when you were a little kid, those were good days. But now you're older and you have more responsibilities, not to mention little time to play. Eventually, the two of you arrived to her house. It looked small but appeared to be extremely cozy and Nostalgic in a way. (Still working on this baby!) Category:Blog posts